Songs for the Soul
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: Basically a bunch of songfics featuring various OCs of mine. Sporadically updated. Requests are allowed but may not be made into a songfic.


From the other side of the restaurant, Alexandra Wayne watched her ex-boyfriend and Artemis Crock practically eat each other's faces. It tore her apart as she went on stage, for this was her workplace; a small cafe where she and Wally West had shared their first kiss and gone through their breakup. Though she constantly told herself it was for the best, she just wanted him back.

She sat in the stool as the band started playing.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah,_

_You've built a love, and that love falls apart,_

_A little piece of heaven, turns to dark,_

Wally West pulled out of his makeout session with Artemis to stare at his ex. She looked good. Her dark hair was curled, and her plump, luscious lips were were decorated with shiny red lip gloss. She had a smoky eye look for her eyeshadow that brought out the flecks of gray in her eyes.

Lex had filled out in all the right places and wore a short, tight-fitting dress with a sweetheart neckline that had all the guys panting at her, and showed just the right amount of cleavage. All in all, Wally could now see why she'd dumped him; she knew how much potential she had and that he was holding her back.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you,_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,_

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart, before, you tell him goodbye._

Wally stared at the half-blood, unable to take his eyes off of her. She regretted leaving him; he knew it. He wanted to jump for joy at this fact, but he had Artemis now,and had no intentions of leaving her just to be with... his true love...

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile,_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah,_

_You're swept away, and nothing is what it seems,_

_A feeling of belonging, to your dreams,_

Dick could see, from the both next to Artemis and Wally's, that his sister was almost ready to cry. Seeing Wally with Artemis killed her, and he knew it. She hadn't moved on, and probably never would.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you,_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,_

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart, before, you tell him,_

Wally got up from his seat and started walking towards Lex. He knew Artemis hadn't moved on from Dick either, especially from the fact that she was now sucking face with him. He made his way to Alex, who grew more nervous with each step he took towards her.

_And there are voices, that want to be heard,_

Yes, the tiny voices of the children he looked forward to having with her.

_So much to mention, but you can't find the words_

He couldn't find the words to express how he felt, so he was relying on actions instead.

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been,_

Her beauty, and the magic he felt whenever he saw her.

_When love was wilder, than the wind,_

Not just love; themselves as well.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you,_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,_

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,_

_But llisten to your heart, before, you tell him... goodbye._

By the time the sog was finished, their faces were dangerously close. Not hesitating, Wally cupped her cheeks and kissed her. He gently pulled away and said, "I love you more than my powers. I love you more than life itself; than being Kid Flash. Above all else, I just love you."

She got off of the stool and said, "I love you too Wally, but it doesn't change what you said before you left. You left me as a broken soul, and a broken soul can never be repaired."

He put a hand over one of her breasts, "But a broken heart can be. If you'll let me, I will repair your heart. I will never again leav you, always be by your side, love and cherish you for all eternity, and never let you go again."

He knelt down and brought out the ring he'd been planning to give her before they split so many years ago. "Alexandra Martha Wayne, will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth in shock. "Yes." she said with a broken voice. "Dear gods, yes!"

He stood up, swiftly put the ring on her finger, and kissed her. she kissed back. This was one of the greatest moments of their lives.

**Future Glimps**

Alexandra West gently rocked a tiny little girl in her arms as her husband burst into the hospital room. All evidence of panic left his face when he saw his newborn daughter.

"What do you want to name her?" Lex asked quietly.

"Charity Silena West." he whispered.

She looked up at him. "You remember when I said that I was a broken soul, and broken souls can never be put back together?"

He nodded as she smiled.

"I was wrong."


End file.
